As computers have become increasingly commonplace and interconnected, the number of applications available to users has also increased. However, interaction with applications can be difficult and frustrating for users due to the number of applications that are installed on the computer. This interaction can include locating an application of interest as well as accessing functionality of the application. For instance, a user may select a weather application to get weather information, then interact with a news application to catch up on the latest news, and so on through a number of other applications. Consequently, navigation through these applications to locate desired information may take a significant amount of time, which may be further complicated by the number of applications that are available on the computing device.